Usuario discusión:Precedente
Imágenes y carteles Hola, Precedente. Simplemente informarte que para subir utilizar imágenes deben subirse a la wiki con su respectiva tabla de información: . Por otro lado, cuando un administrador coloque una tabla de información tipo esbozo, secciónMT o similares, no debe borrarse. Gracias. 16:41 3 nov 2007 (UTC) ¿estando pronto tampoco?--Precedente 17:30 3 nov 2007 (UTC) Algunos consejos para un trabajo más eficaz y correcto Hola, Precedente. Primeramente agradecerte tu gran labor en la wiki. He estado revisando algunos de tus últimos trabajos y sería recomendable que mejorases algunas cosillas en adelante: #En las tablas de batalla: ##Sueles poner en el campo "sim" el texto no hay cuando en efecto no hay batallas simultaneas. No hace falta que lo pongas pues el campo desaparece solo cuando no se pone nada. ##Las imágenes deben ser subidas a esta wiki, no debemos poner el enlace a otra wiki, xq las direcciones son variables y podrían desaparecer en un tiempo. #Con respecto a las traducciones: ##Las especies deben ponerse con minúscula, no en mayúscula como en inglés. ##Si no conoces las publicaciones en español dejalas en inglés y ya alguien se ocupará de poner los nombres oficiales en español ya que hay cosas como algunos comics o novelas que si han sido publicadas pero otros que no. ##No dejes textos en inglés. #No dejes sin categorizar los artículos, pues un artículo sin categoría es practicamente un artículo inexistente. #De igual modo, cuantos mas enlaces internos haya será mejor el artículo. Sigue los mismos enlaces que tienen los artículos en inglés que traduces. #Cuando haya una tabla puesta por un admistrador, sea yo o cualquier otro debes respetarla y mantenerla en su sitio hasta que veamos aprpiada quitarla. Si la ponemos es por algo. Espero que tu estancia aquí esté siendo agradable y poder hacer entre todos de esta una wiki más grande y mejor. Un saludo. 15:40 14 nov 2007 (UTC) Imágenes #Recuerda que las imágenes son un complemento del texto y no al revés, evita sobrecargar los artículos con exceso de imágenes, normalmente solo queda bien una imagen por párrafo. #Cuando subas una imagen asegurate de que no se haya subido ya, y de que tenga un tamaño considerable, imágenes con un tamaño muy pequeño o de mala calidad serán borradas, además se deben subir a ser posible con la tabla de con los datos de la imagen. #Aquí tienes una lista de las imágenes que están sin uso.--Zeist Antilles (consulta) 15:39 28 nov 2007 (UTC) *Con respecto a las imágenes y de "asegurarse de que no se hayan subido ya", ¿no saben si hay alguna forma de buscar las imágenes existentes en nuestra Wiki? para luego usarlas. En algunos temas en que he participado he tenido la suerte de encotrar más o menos fácil la imágen que quiero reutilizar, pero no siempre es fácil. Y en dado caso esto sería bueno comentarlo a todo mundo.--alharo (Lop-Har Kela) 19:48 28 nov 2007 (UTC) ::La verdad que me he pasado con eso de asegurarse, ya que realmente sería muy arduo saber todas las que hay, lo que quería decir que intentemos estar al tanto para ahorrarnos esfuerzos, pero si se encuentra una duplicada o triplicada entiendo que se deje la de mejor calidad y ya está. Lo que si vale la pena es poner siempre la tabla de información aunque no se sepan todos los datos ya que alguien los puede completar más adelante. En páginas especiales hay muchos enlaces útiles de la wiki, entre ellos están las listas por imágenes más usadas, sin uso, lista completa, etc.--Zeist Antilles (consulta) 20:03 28 nov 2007 (UTC) Esbozos Hola Precedente. Te pediría por favor que los artículos que empezases los acabases o los completases lo máximo posible en vez de empezar muchos artículos, pues es mejor tener pocos artículos completos que muchos incompletos. Por otro lado pedirte que hicieses uso de los punto y aparte que le dan mucha mas ligereza a los artículos y hacen que estos sean mucho más faciles de leer. Un saludo y feliz navidad. 21:58 25 dic 2007 (UTC) agregame hola agregame a manueldepucela@hotmail.com --Manuelin 18:01 24 ene 2008 (UTC) el mio es jaime_wars@hotmail.com--Cade skywalker 18:04 24 ene 2008 (UTC) Aviso Hola Precendente. Realmente siento decir esto, pero si sigues creando artículos a medias, con nombres y sucesiones inventados o sin referencias al artículo original de la wookieepedia me tendré que ver obligado a banearte por un tiempo. Espero que esto no sea así pues considero muy valiosa tu colaboración, pero no damos a basto con las correcciones que debemos realizar en tus artículos. Un saludo. 22:26 30 ene 2008 (UTC) Títulos Debo pedirte en mi nombre y en el del correcto funcionamiento de la wiki, que uses por favor el mismo nombre para los artículos que el utilizado en la wookieepedia pero en español. De no ser así los enlaces serán erroneos y se generará un caos dificil de solucionar. 22:27 20 may 2008 (UTC) Sangrías y demás Si dejas sangría, o lo que es lo mismo, un espacio antes de comenzar el texto, te quedará así: Texto con sangría Esto solo se utiliza para resaltar textos breves, no lo hagas en texto corrido porque se visualiza así de mal. Ya se te dijo antes, pero como sigues haciéndolo te lo repito, por favor no dejes texto en inglés, es mejor que edites los artículos en un editor de texto a parte y que en la wiki solo dejes lo que ya veas como definitivo.--Zeist Antilles (comunicador) 00:18 21 sep 2008 (UTC) Las Guerras Clon Saludos Precedente... Veo que ya has hecho el Capítulo 6 de las Guerras Clon, solo quiero decirte que si quieres participar en el proyecto, primero me digas en mi página de discusión y así nos repartiremos el trabajo. Sin ánimo de ofender ;) --[[Usuario:Darth Zerg|'Darth Zerg']] (Holocrón Sith) (Pergaminos Sith) 15:56 11 oct 2008 Edición en Artículo Destacado Sin ánimo de ofender, Anakin Skywalker es un artículo destacado y es de los más visitados, no me parece bien dejar secciones a medias con titulares sueltos tal y como sueles hacer en los artículos que editas. Y tengo intención de trabajar en él para actualizarlo, no he colocado ningún aviso porque tengo muchas cosas pendientes pero me gustaría trabajar en él si a ti no te importa.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 14:04 17 oct 2008 (UTC) :Mi intención es hacerlo yo solo.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 20:29 21 oct 2008 (UTC) ::No te preocupes que no faltará.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 21:52 21 oct 2008 (UTC) Revan Salu2 Precedente. ¿..Por que borraste la parte del artículo de Revan, Poderes y habilidades..? ¿..Que tenía de malo..? 01:28 3 nov 2008 (UTC) **Ok MUY IMPORTANTE Hola, Precedente. Siento comunicarte que nos hemos visto obligados a tomar una decisión sin "precedentes" en la historia de nuestra comunidad. Pasate por Forum:Baneo por consenso para hacer tus alegaciones. 20:30 3 nov 2008 (UTC) *Puedes solucionarlo ya... o puedes ser expulsado en una semana si no empiezas a cambiar tu actitud. A partir de ahora, todos los comentarios al respecto hazlos en esa página. 20:45 3 nov 2008 (UTC) *Precedente, se te dijo que editaras solamente un artículo durante tu periodo de prueba, en este caso la Batalla de ThonBoka. No tienes permitido editar otros artículos hasta que hayas terminado con ese. Cometer este tipo de indisciplinas no es un punto a tu favor.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 22:44 9 nov 2008 (UTC) Ortografía Saludos Precedente. He notado que tienes un poco de problema con la ortografía, yo te recomiendo que uses (porque yo lo uso y para mi es muy bueno) el Google Chrome, es como un diccionario pero la diferencia es que cuando vas escribiendo y haces algo mal, te lo resalta, así que te lo recomiendo para mejorar tus artículos... 18:05 15 nov 2008 (UTC) Listas Sí desde luego que es un rompecocos porque es difícil entender tus mensajes :) Lo siento, pero tendrías que explicarte mejor, sino, no te puedo ayudar.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 18:25 15 nov 2008 (UTC) :Vale, ahora lo he entendido, antes de ponerte a trabajar con el segundo artículo, el primero tiene que estar bien y por lo que leo no lo está aún, no se entiende bien.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 20:43 15 nov 2008 (UTC) ::Sí, tienes toda la razón, a mí también me pasa. En cuanto pueda intentaré ayudar, pero tardaré un tiempo.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 18:32 17 nov 2008 (UTC) No has terminado *Precedente, se te ha repetido en varias ocasiones que editaras solamente un artículo durante tu periodo de prueba, en este caso la Batalla de ThonBoka. No, no está terminado, todavía tiene una muy mala redacción. Debes terminar ese antes de editar otros... que por cierto también está mal redactado.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 00:15 18 nov 2008 (UTC) :*Disculpa por no haber contestado tu mensaje anterior, se me pasó por completo. Ahora, se te ha dicho que tienes que terminar completamente el artículo de la Batalla de ThonBoka para continuar con otro, que en este caso es la Segunda Batalla de Onderon (Guerra Civil de Onderon). Has dicho que crees que el artículo de la Batalla de ThonBoka ya está listo, pero te hemos comentado KSK, Zeist y yo que todavía no está listo, pues aunque lo has mejorado muchísimo todavía tiene una redacción deficiente, que aunque es lo único que le falta, desmejora la calidad del artículo. Has preguntado que qué le falta, y te hemos dicho que tú deberías revisarlo por tí mismo, pues si te decimos es como si nosotros hiciéramos el trabajo, y eso es justamente lo que queremos evitar, pues el objetivo es que tú aprendas a editar adecuadamente los artículos de la wiki. Redáctalo de nuevo si quieres y pon la nueva redacción en tu página para que podamos verla y decirte si es mejor, si tienes alguna duda específica (por ejemplo, cómo se traduce alguna palabra complicada o si crees que a un enunciado le faltan comas) pregunta, pero sólo cosas claras y concisas, no generales. Hasta que no termines satisfactoriamente el artículo en que estás trabajando no podrás editar otros, que a pesar de que en tus palabras "no está tan mal", es otra muestra clara de tu estilo de poner las cosas incompletas y mal redactadas. Si eso lo consideras que "no está tan mal", mejor piensa en que "debe estar excelente", pues antes que en cantidad debemos pensar en calidad.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 23:27 19 nov 2008 (UTC) :*Escribiste Todo o solo lo dudoso. No entiendo de lo que hablas, tienes que ser claro, como Zeist te lo mencionó.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 00:09 20 nov 2008 (UTC) :*Es sólo una sugerencia. Yo te diría que todo, para que esté completo, por partes sería confuso leerlo. Puedes resaltar las partes confusas en negrita o cursivas, y explicar por qué tienes dudas.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 00:26 20 nov 2008 (UTC) *Veo que tienes mucha prisa por qué te revisemos, pero cada vez qué revisamos es cómo volver a escribir todo de nuevo, así que... si te parece bien... puedes ir mejorando poco a poco todos aquellos artículos de esta categoría que hayas creado tú. En ellos pone lo que les falta, refieriendose a estilo, a la calidad de lo escrito y citas. Pero OJO: no te vuelvas loco editando y ves poco a poco y con buena letra. Además, si subes imágenes.... hazlas con todos los datos, no te inventes las descripciones y limitate a poner las de la wookiee traducidas y además, es obligatoria la licencia, si no, serán borradas. 18:10 20 nov 2008 (UTC) *No entiendo cómo podría ser un "problema" que no te revisemos, si es tu responsabilidad (y de nadie más) que edites correctamente los artículos. Por otro lado, no sé cómo le hagan los demás, pero yo sí te "reviso", pero como no ha habido grandes cambios en la redacción, y ya te he dicho que es urgente mejorarla, no tengo nada que decir, sería repetirte lo mismo una y otra vez. Cuando haya cambios importantes y mejoras en la redacción, te lo haré saber, mientras tanto sigue trabajando para mejorar.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 18:20 20 nov 2008 (UTC) :*Exacto, ese es el tema. Cambiar una palabra o un acento no significa una revisión exhaustiva. Una revisión de ese tipo es reescribir todo... o al menos reordenar las frases, añadir comas, releer todo para ver qué suena mal y hacerlo más comprensible. 19:05 20 nov 2008 (UTC) ::*Licencia "restringida"? No sabes aún que existen plantillas de licencias? Bueno.... por si no lo sabías aún, aquí tienes la lista completa: Star Wars:Mensajes de plantillas/Imágenes. 21:48 20 nov 2008 (UTC) :*Tú dijiste: ¿Cuando les digo que no se me ocurre mas piensan que es de haragan?. Yo respondo: no sé lo que opinen los demás, pero yo no pienso nada al respecto. Si fueras haragán (cosa que no sé, no tengo manera de comprobarlo y es completamente irrelevante) no importaría, la wiki es libre y cada quien puede editarla al ritmo que quiera. Si quieres editar una vez cada mes o 50 veces al día eres libre de hacerlo, todos somos voluntarios y participamos a nuestro propio ritmo, y nadie puede exigirnos nada a ese respecto. Si no has hecho cambios importantes en el artículo que te tocó tendrás tus razones, nadie te acusará de haragán o incumplido o qué se yo, como dije eres libre de colaborar cuando quieras. En tu caso particular se te puso un plazo determinado, por lo que yo te recomendaría que si quieres permanecer en la wiki sí procuraras terminar el artículo lo más pronto que puedas, pero es ya como tú lo veas.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 18:25 23 nov 2008 (UTC) :*Mira, no se el resto de gente qué opinará, pero para mi una revisión exhaustiva es dejar algo irreconocible con respecto a lo que era. Si lo que te faltasen fuese simplemente acentos o comas... no te repetiríamos que lo cambiases. Simplemente, de base, este texto está mediocramente redactado. Es un avance, ya que el resto están mal o muy mal en cuanto a redacción y edición. No queremos "rayarte", queremos que seas capaz darte cuenta de tus propios errores. De todos modos... si ves que no eres capaz de mejorar la redacción más... tienes un montón de artículos que has ido creando a lo largo de todo este tiempo y que necesitan el mismo tipo de correcciones. Tienes mucho trabajo entre ellos... así que puedes trabajar en ellos e ir puliendolos poco a poco... pero limitandote a ellos y absteniendote de añadir cosas de cosecha propia. Por otro lado, puedes agregar las diferentes tablas de información y licencias a todas las imágenes que hayas subido y no cuenten con ello. ::Creenos cuando decimos que estamos siendo muy benevolos contigo (en otro sitio ya te hubiesen echado), porque apreciamos tu esfuerzo... pero tambien te decimos que no tienes ningún derecho a exigirnos nada y todo lo que te recomendamos y decimos que hagas es por 2 razones. 1. Por el bien de la wiki y 2. aunque no te lo creas, por tu bien y el de una buena formación que recaerá en tu beneficio. 20:27 24 nov 2008 (UTC) ::Hay que terminarlo, todavía le faltan muchas cosas por mejorar.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 21:19 24 abr 2009 (UTC) Algo de tí Precedente, nos facilitaría mucho la forma de enfocar el tipo de ayudas que necesitas para la edición si supiesemos algo más de tí... puedes ponerte la tabla de edad, nacionalidad, idiomas etc. Si nos conocemos entre nosotros podremos trabajar mejor. 23:59 28 nov 2008 (UTC) Licencias y más Para las imágenes de las series de tv y películas usa . Esto nos ayudará a categorizar las imágenes. Por cierto, estaría bien que hicieses una lista de todas contribuciones para ir revisandolas todas poco a poco... hoy e descubierto una que estaba sin categorizar y de este modo sería mas facil corroborar todo. Gracias. 22:15 2 dic 2008 (UTC) *Sería de todas... pero irlas escribiendo poco a poco sin prisa... esto te ayudará. Centrate en las que hayas creado tu y en las que la contribución haya sido importante, normalmente, las pequeñas ediciones no las contamos ninguno. ;) Puedes organizarlas por temas, por orden de creación o cómo prefieras. 23:47 2 dic 2008 (UTC) Nuevos artículos Precedente, la condición para que siguieses aquí era que te limitases a los artículos ya creados, por favor, limitate a eso. 21:24 7 dic 2008 (UTC) :Limitate a ir mejorando la laaarga lista de artículos que has creado tu y estan a medio hacer. Tienes trabajo más que suficiente. Ya habrá tiempo para crear otros artículos en el futuro: Para andar el camino hay que ir paso a paso o tropezaras... Y por favor, haz caso de los consejos que te damos y no los olvides a la primera de cambio. Empezamos a pensar que nos estas tomando el pelo. 00:55 8 dic 2008 (UTC) Saludos Hola Precedente, bienvenido de nuevo. Veo que sigues editando lo que hablamos ;). Simplemente pedirte que no quites los carteles. Lo que puedes hacer es una lista en la que pongas los artículos con cartel que has editado para que sean revisadas ¿vale?. Un saludo. 17:43 6 feb 2009 (UTC) Clone Wars Porque la continuidad de las Guerras Clónicas estaba más o menos bien hasta que llegó la película (y la serie), que hicieron un desastre con la continuidad y hay cosas que se suponía que pasaban después y ahora por fuerza tendrán que haber ocurrido antes (la cicatrizde anakin, por ejemplo). Muchos fans lo han notado y algunos se han molestado, y por lo pronto Lucasfilm no ha arreglado el problema.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 23:42 1 abr 2009 (UTC) Advertencia Precedente, si no mejoras inmediatamente tu lamentable estilo de redacción (por ejemplo, esta confusa frase: Varios trataron de detenerlo pero como era muy habilidoso tras ser un veterano de guerra todos terminaban muertos ya fuese por sus tropas los agentes o su mascota hasta que al final su nueva profesora lo redimiría después de haberlo arrestado tras tres años y medio de invasiones gracias a la Forja Estelar y la flota que proveía.) voy a tener que bloquearte por un tiempo. Me parece que ya se ha tolerado mucho tiempo la escasa calidad de tus contribuciones, y preferimos que haya menos artículos pero que los que haya sean de calidad. Es lamentable que, después de que mejoraste tu estilo hace unos meses y se veía que por lo menos tenías ganas de mejorar, sigas cayendo en lo mismo.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:27 1 jun 2009 (UTC) :*Vaya, eso sí que es descarado: culpar a otros de la pobre calidad de tus contribuciones. Se te han dicho muchas veces lo que tienes que hacer para mejorar, tú eres el que no haces caso.Jedabak (Koros-Strohna) 22:20 1 jun 2009 (UTC) :*Si entonces admites lo que estás haciendo mal, ¿por qué no tratas entonces de corregirlo?--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:11 2 jun 2009 (UTC) Tu misión Saludos Hola Precedente, veo que solicitas apoyo, si quieres puedes contar conmigo, para guiar ese entusiasmo que tienes, estoy seguro que podemos hacer muchas mejoras. ¿No? --Lop-Har Kela 20:04 16 jun 2009 (UTC) *¿Tienes Messenger? Para que te pongas en contacto y platicamos. --Lop-Har Kela 01:17 18 jun 2009 (UTC) Misiones #Hola Precedente te voy a poner la siguiente misión, en cualquier página que visites, si ves una cita o dialogo que te llame la atención la deberás copiar y poner en la página de cita del día, para que aparezca en nuestra página de inicio. #Te encomiendo esta misión. Veo que te gusta hacer artículos de guerras, pues has el Asalto en Yavin IV que forma parte de la Operación: Skyhook, puedes apoyarte en su página en ingles, ya sabes, bien traducido, con categorías, Apariciones, todo. Espero tu confirmación. Por último sería bueno que no comunicáramos por Messenger por cualquier cosa, facilita la comunicación.--Lop-Har Kela 15:23 16 jul 2009 (UTC) #Siguiente misión es escribir sobre la Arena Massassi en Yavin IV. #Este es un reto muy importante hacer la Corporación SoroSuub, por favor, te recomiendo que la hagas apoyado en su página en inglés y en dado caso tradúcela lo mejor posible, no pongas nada extra que no venga en la pagina en ingles a menos que estés seguro. #Crea las páginas de los siguientes comics y en este orden. 1-Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 42: Masks. 2-Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land. 3-Star Wars Republic 64: Bloodlines. Para las apariciones deberás usar la Plantilla:App. Después creas también la página Comic. #Cada mes debes participar en Star Wars Wiki:Hiperimpulsor, por ejemplo este mes es la Alianza para Restaurar la República. Así como también participas en página Star Wars Wiki:Cita del día, también participa en Star Wars Wiki:Nominaciones a imagen destacada. #Has la página de Persecución en la Trinchera. Correxiones y Dudas En esta sección te voy a ir poniendo todos los comentarios en relación al trabajo que vayas haciendo--Lop-Har Kela 02:02 23 ago 2009 (UTC) *Con relación a la página que hiciste de Escaramuza en las granjas de Naboo‎ no olvides poner la InterWiki por lo menos a la página en ingles, que sería en este caso in the Naboo Countryside (con doble corchete claro). Además me doy cuenta que hay muchas faltas de ortografía, es muy sencillo evitarlas, después de que termines tu trabajo y antes de guardar (no solo esta, en todas las páginas que hagas) copia el contenido entero en un documento nuevo de Word y utiliza la Herramienta de revisión de ortografía y gramática que tiene, es muy sencillo. Cualquier duda me preguntas. *Hola Precedente, en las citas que no son tuyas puedes poner un voto a favor, no es necesario que pongas un comentario aunque si tienes uno que dar sería muy interesante saberlo. También recuerda lo que te pedí de que antes de guardar los textos que escribes ponerlos en Word para utilizar la herramienta de ortografía y gramática, para que no hay errores, ¿que me dices, ya lo estas haciendo?. --Lop-Har Kela 18:48 11 jul 2009 (UTC) *En el artículo del Asalto en Yavin IV pusiste clones imperiales refiriendote a los stormtroopers, estas equivocado, déjalo como soldados de asalto. En la Cita del día que pusiste pones entre corchetes lo siguiente Burla de Carth y Burla de Bastla, no entiendo a que se refieren, no conozco sobre el tema de la cita, pero ¿que tal si no los pones? --Lop-Har Kela 02:02 23 ago 2009 (UTC) *Vas bien con la Corporación SoroSuub, pero falta la ortografía. Recuerda, copia el contenido de la página en Word y usa el corrector ortográfico. También te recurdo que sigas proponiendo citas del día, pero procura que tengan una fuente existente y si no la tiene crea la página como en el caso de la última cita que pusiste. Por último ya pudes proponer una imagen destacada para la portada.--Lop-Har Kela 04:40 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Conspiración Anti-Sith Precedente, DEJA YA de inventarte nombres ridículos para los artículos. Conspiración Anti-Sith es Conspiración Anti-Sith , no "motín de los gobernadores". Tus artículos siempre han sido bajos en calidad y te hemos aguantado ya dos años, pero yo estoy perfectamente dispuesto a bloquearte si no comienzas a mejorar DE VERDAD tus contribuciones.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 15:52 8 may 2010 (UTC) :No entiendo eso de 1 y 12. Por favor escribe claramente.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 17:29 9 may 2010 (UTC) :Sigo sin entender eso. ¡Qué tienen que ver las calificaciones? Explica claramente.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:16 11 may 2010 (UTC) Batalla del mundo natal geroon Hola Precendente, en español los nombres de especies van siempre en minúscula y la imagen de la tabla debe mostrar más bien una escena de la batalla, si no hay es mejor no poner nada. Tienes que cuidar más los detalles pues hay cosas que no se entienden bien. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 22:10 30 jul 2010 (UTC) RE Sentido La verdad no entendí el mensaje, por favor te pido que me lo escribas mejor. 03:28 9 ago 2010 (UTC) Segunda Batalla de Taris Hola, Precedente. Primero que nada te pido que en la información que subes en la imagen la pongas correctamente y no nada como "cruzados en combate". Por otro lado, te informo que la imagen que pusiste de The Jedi Civil War no es de la Segunda Batalla de Taris según la Wookieepedia, sino cualquier otro evento de las Guerras Mandalorianas, lo cual demuestra que, de manera empírica y sin manejar ninguna fuente, no hiciste más que fanon al colocar la imagen en el infobox del artículo de la batalla. Por favor ten cuidado y no lo vuelvas a hacer, pues fácilmente puede confundir a otros usuarios (como me pasó a mí incluido), y también desmerita la calidad de la wiki. 01:46 30 ago 2010 (UTC) Imágenes Hola, Precedente. Vi que nominaste una imagen a Destacada pero al hacerlo borraste todas las demás, por favor ten cuidado con esto y vuelve a hacerlo como es debido. Saludos. 23:18 20 oct 2010 (UTC) --R2-D6t 21:15 11 may 2011 (UTC)